Goodbye
by Nakaa-chan
Summary: Mon quotidien était d'un ennuis assommant et ma vie se résumait à attendre que la journée se termine, pour entamer la suivante dans la même lenteur. Pourtant ... Qui était ce garçon aux cheveux gris, le regard perdu au loin ?


**Nihao !**

**Me revoilà avec, encore, un Hongice ! **

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser d'ailleurs … C'est bien moins douçâtre que ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant en tous cas ! Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je suis tombé sur Yuugure Semi Nikki sur Youtube l'autre jour, et direct ça m'a inspiré ça …**

**J'attends donc vos avis, histoire de voir ce dont vous en avez pensé ! (Je pense juste que la seconde moitié est bien plus intéressante que la première … Essayez d'aller jusqu'au bout alors please ! ^^")**

**Bon sinon, j'ai encore pas été foutue de trouver un bon titre, ni de faire un bon résumé ... M'enfin, on a l'habitude maintenant ! XD**

**Bwef. J'utilise les prénoms humains, pour tout le monde ! (Oui, bon, sauf Iceland, okey, lui c'est Ice ! xP )**

**Aussi, j'ai gribouillé un petit truc sur cette fanfic (décidément, j'étais inspirée XD) ; c'est là ! : h t t p**** : / / nakaa-chan . deviantart . c m /art/ HongIce-374620132  
(haha, le lien veut pas marcher ... Donc il y a bien un o entre le c et le m d'après deviantart ...!)**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce garçon était un solitaire. Il était toujours assis seul, près de la fenêtre, observant la pluie tomber d'un regard lointain. Lorsque la sonnerie déclenchait un brouhaha infernal provoqué par les lycéens pressés de sortir des salles de cours, lui rangeait calmement ses affaires et s'en allait simplement en silence. Seul, comme tous les autres jours.

Moi aussi j'étais plutôt du genre à préféré rester seul, mais j'avais quelques amis, des connaissances. Vous savez, ce genres de personnes avec qui on traîne souvent mais qu'on ne connaît pas vraiment en fin de compte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les discussions composées de ragots plus ou moins véridiques de ces gens parvenaient sourdement à mon esprit, comme un écho lointain de paroles sans importance. Chaque visage m'apparaissaient grisâtre, dénué de franchise. Tous peinturlurés d'hypocrisie et de mensonge. Mais je savais bien qu'en les observant, c'était bel et bien mon propre reflet que je voyais. J'étais aussi pathétique que tout les autres, et j'admirais silencieusement ce garçon solitaire aux cheveux blancs qui avait su se détacher de ces adolescents mielleux, et ainsi se retrouver seul. Je n'avais pas son courage.

"Hey, Kaoru, tu dors debout ou quoi ? Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure ! Cette voix me sortie de ma rêverie. C'était celle de Yong Soo, une de mes "connaissances" ...

-Hein …? Ah bon … Je n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de lui faire la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Il se pencha en avant et regarda vers la fenêtre.

-Rien, c'est just- …

-Ce type ? Cherche pas, mec, laisse le tout seul, da-ze.

-Et genre, pourquoi ?

-Parce que, il est chelou ce gars, mieux vaut pas chercher à le connaître.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as été lui parler peut-être ?

-Bah nan, mais ouvre les yeux, tu vois bien que y'a un truc qui va pas chez lui ! Pourquoi il resterait tout seul tout le temps, sinon ?"

Intérieurement, j'avais une réponse que j'aurais voulu clamer au monde, hurler mes vérités, mais comme toujours, je n'en fis rien et me tue simplement.

"Me regarde pas comme ça ! Il t'as fait quoi ce type pour qu'il t'intéresse comme ça ?!

-Rien. Je me disais juste qu'on pourrait essayer de lui parler …

-Hey, mon gars … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup, là ? Oublie le, okey ! Ou vas copiner avec lui, mais ce sera sans moi da-ze !

-Nan, t'as raison, laisse tomber …"

Puis nos pensées se reconcentrèrent sur nos cahiers. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'espérais donner. En vérité, le garçon aux cheveux blancs hantait toujours mon esprit. Mais cela ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude … Si ?

Quelques heures plus tard, la dernière sonnerie de la journée résonna dans tout l'établissement.

"Tu rentres comment ce soir da-ze ? En bus, j'parie !

-Ouai … J'ai pas envie de marcher, ce soir !

-Okey, on se voit demain, alors ! Salut da-ze !

-Salut …!"

En vérité, je n'avais surtout pas envie de rentrer avec Yong Soo … Mais peut importe.

Ce soir là, encore une fois, les nuages gris pleuraient des gouttes de pluie saisissantes de froideur. Et l'idée de sortir, ne serait-ce que jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, me faisait ralentir chacun de mes mouvements. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais seul dans la salle de classe, avec le garçon aux cheveux gris. Cela aurait été une occasion parfaite de l'aborder, après tout, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire ! Mais par où commencer ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Je ne connaissais que son nom …: Un certains Ice Steilsson. J'aurai tout simplement pu m'en aller, et continuer ma vie banalement ennuyante, mais j'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose devait se passer ce jour là.

Je finis donc par m'approcher de la fenêtre, près de laquelle était son bureau. Je posai ma main sur le carreau et faisait mine d'observer l'extérieur. En vérité, je l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Lui, me lançait des regard méfiants derrière quelques mèches de cheveux tout en rangeant son dernier cahier dans son sac. Pour finalement jeter ce dernier sur son épaule et tourner les talons. Ma chance était en train de s'envoler.

"Attends ! L'interpelai-je alors, avant même d'avoir le temps de penser à quelque chose d'un temps soit peu intéressant à lui dire.

-Tu veux quoi ?" Marmonna-t-il, méfiants, en se retournant.

Je fouillai désespérément mon esprit en quête de quoi que ce soit à dire, mais rien ne me vînt. Je l'observait alors en silence. Il avait les yeux violets, survolés par quelques mèches de cheveux blancs et son visage était d'une pâleur froide. Intérieurement, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser en ce moment même.

"Bon, tu veux quoi ?! Répéta-t-il alors d'un ton dur, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Il pleut beaucoup ce soir, non ? Fut la seule chose qui me vînt à l'esprit. Mon interlocuteur me fixa alors d'un air suspicieux.

-Ouai, et …? Lâcha-t-il finalement, sur ses gardes.

-J'ai pas de parapluie. Rajoutais-je. Au point où j'en étais, j'allais devoir broder autour d'une simple et banale constatation de la météo …

-D'où c'est mon problème ? Et tu prends le bus, non ? Tu peux bien prendre trois gouttes sur la tête jusqu'à l'arrêt ! T'as peur de quoi, que ça te défasse ton brushing ?!"

Je restait sans voix. Question approche en douceur, c'était raté.

"J'ai perdu ma carte de bus. Mentais-je alors.

-Et bah vas t'acheter un parapluie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?!

-Mais t'as un parapluie, toi ! Je peux bien rester avec toi !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi d'abord ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ?

-J'ai peut-être pas envie de devoir te supporter plus que nécessaire, tu vois ! Fout moi la paix maintenant !" Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Je pris alors mon sac et sortit à mon tour avant de descendre les escaliers désormais vides. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, lorsque je sortais à l'extérieur, déjà complètement trempé, je tombait sur Ice, quelques mètres devant moi. J'aurai pensé qu'il se serait dépêcher de s'éloigner d'ici. Il faut croire que non. En silence, je m'approchais alors de lui, et finis par me glisser sous son parapluie. Il sursauta, visiblement surpris.

"C'est quoi ton problème encore ?! Dégage ! Cracha-t-il.

-Aller, quoi ! Regarde, je me tais. Je gène pas, là !

-Fout le camp j'te dis ! Vas retrouver tes potes !

-Je préfère rester avec toi ! Répondis-je ; je m'étonnai moi-même en réalisant que ces paroles étaient plutôt vraies.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il, rougissant. Mais rien à foutre ! Moi j'te préfère le plus loin possible !

-Allez, vas-y ! Je- …

-T'as gueule ! Vas t'acharner sur quelqu'un d'autre !" Il repartit, mais bien décidé, je le suivait et me glissais de nouveau à ses côtés.

"Nan mais c'est quoi que tu comprends pas, là ?! Dégage ! Cria-t-il avec un coup de pied que j'esquivais de peu.

-Bon … Tant pis, je resterais sous la pluie alors …

-C'est ça, dégage !

-J'ai pas dis que je m'en allais !

-Hein …?"

Je lui lançais alors un sourire vainqueur en le suivant sous la pluie de plus en plus forte. Lui me regardais d'un air autant dégoûté que surpris, puis accéléra le pas.

Nous marchâmes un moment, lui tête basse, presque boudeur, et moi le suivant en silence, trempé. Pas un de nous ne dis un mot de tout le trajet et se fut seulement lorsqu'il se glissa dans le hall d'un immeuble banale que je demandais :

"T'habites là ?

-Bah ouai. Pourquoi je rentrerais sinon ?!

-Pas con. Bref, à demain !

-Hum …"

Sur ce, il replia son parapluie et grimpa les marches tandis que je reprenais ma route jusqu'à chez moi. En vérité, j'allais devoir traversé pas mal de rues avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer ; nous habitions presque à l'opposé.

Je décidai finalement de prendre le bus, qui mis à mes yeux des lustres à arriver. Mais au moins, je n'arrivai pas chez moi complètement trempé. Je grimpai alors à mon tour les marches menant jusqu'à notre appartement, à mon grand-frère et moi. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la première chose que je vis fut ce post-it jaune fluo sur le bureau.

"Je ne rentrerais que très tard ce soir. Et on ne se verra pas non plus demain matin, j'ai trouvé un deuxième boulot ! Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu vas bien ! Bonne nuit !"

Je soupirai. On ne se verrai pas aujourd'hui, comme toujours …

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent ; et mon frère, Yao, devait travailler des heures à des horaires incroyables pour nous garder un rythme de vie acceptable. Enfin, c'est surtout à moi que tout cela profitait. Il se gardait certes une part de l'argent durement gagné, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir où elle disparaissait …

En tous cas, je finis par balancer mon sac de cours dans un coin. J'avais bien des devoirs, mais aucunes envie de les faire. Cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude d'ailleurs.

Lentement, je me dirigeai vers le séjour, et allumai la télévision, puis l'ordinateur. Je me posai sur le canapé et changeait de chaîne, l'esprit ailleurs, tout en visitant divers blogs sans intérêts. J'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps, mais en même temps, je n'avais rien à faire non plus, si ce n'est profiter de mon temps libre.

Ennuyé, je finis par tout éteindre et partis chercher un paquet de chips dans la cuisine que je finis en guise de dîner. Quand j'eus finis, il était seulement sept heure et demie. Hors de question que j'aille me coucher si tôt. Je jetai alors un regard vers l'extérieur. La pluie avait cessée et la nuit commençai à tomber.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je pris alors mes écouteurs, enfila ma veste et sortais dehors histoire de ne pas rester seul à la maison.

Je marchai seul, dans les rues silencieuse désormais nocturnes. La nuit reposais maintenant sur la ville, et donnait une atmosphère calme et mystérieuse à cette dernière. De temps en temps, je croisait quelques personnes qui me dépassait sans me voir. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Onze heure moins le quart. Il serrait temps de rentrer, surtout que je m'étais pas mal éloigné de chez moi. Je fis alors lentement demi-tour.

Après un moment de marche, je passai devant un bar plutôt bruyant dans lequel je jetai un regard ennuyé. J'y vis une silhouette assise au comptoir, tête basse, ressemblant étrangement à celle de mon frère. Je m'arrêtai alors, plissant les yeux, j'essayais de distinguer son visage, mais je restais dans le doute, incapable de savoir si c'était bien lui. Je m'apprêtai alors à reprendre ma route, me disant que je me faisais sans doute des idées, mais un homme grand, fort, large d'épaule, s'approcha de la silhouette. Il frappa sa main sur le comptoir, un sourire aux lèvres, et déclara quelques chose à celui à la tête basse. Ce dernier murmura une réponse, et l'autre frappa de nouveau de son poing. Le plus petit leva finalement la tête et je me glaçai d'effroi. C'était bien Yao, mais ses traits étaient tirés, il semblais fatigué, épuisé, éreinté. Et ses yeux reflétaient une peur grandissante. Il dit quelque chose, semblant implorer son interlocuteur, mais ce dernier fit un pas en avant. Je pouvais presque voir Yao trembler de là où j'étais. Il rentrait la tête dans les épaules et répondait tout en faisant des gestes saccadés. Soudain, le plus grand attrapa le plus petit par le col et lui souffla quelques mots. Yao sortit alors de sa poche une maigre liasse de billet. L'autre le laissa tomber au sol et se mit à compter l'argent tandis que mon frère se redressait timidement.

"C'est tout ?" Puis-je lire sur les lèvres du plus grand. Yao hocha faiblement la tête. L'autre se rapprocha alors, afin d'avoir son visage le plus près possible de celui de son interlocuteur et il lui murmura quelque chose. Yao tressailli, baissa la tête plus bas encore, et se retourna avant de s'en aller d'un pas tremblant vers la cuisine dans le fond du bar. Avant de disparaître, il se retourna une dernière fois, et son regard impuissant s'arrêta sur moi. Choqué, la seule chose que je parvint à faire fut de m'enfuir en courant jusqu'à notre appartement.

La sonnerie retentit à midi pile. Et le bruit des chaises que l'on tire retentirent dans tout le lycée. A côté de moi, Yong Soo jeta son sac sur son épaule et passa devant moi vers la sortit de la salle.

"Tu pourrais m'attendre …! Lui lançais-je alors.

-Je mange avec Alfred ce mide, t'r'appelle, da-ze ! Je te l'ai dit ce matin !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai …

-Tu peux venir avec nous ceci dit …

-Nan, c'est bon, à tout à l'heure …!

-A c't'aprem' da-ze !"

Depuis hier soir, j'avais l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Toujours en train de penser à ce que j'avais vu la veille au soir, ou s'envolant vers Ice de temps à autres. Tant et si bien que j'avais oublié que ce midi, je me retrouvais tout seul. Yong Soo traînait de plus en plus avec cet idiot d'américain en ce moment, et j'avais bien conscience qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment déjà. Pour dire vrai, je m'en fichait un peu. Ce genre d'histoires ne m'intéressaient pas. Mon seul soucis était que je me retrouvais tout seul, comme un abrutit.

C'est alors que j'aperçus Ice se glisser dans le couloir et emprunter les escaliers menant au deuxième étage. Curieux, j'empoignai mon sac et le suivit.

Silencieusement, il grimpa jusqu'au deuxième avant de traverser le couloir se vidant petit à petit. Il s'arrêta alors, regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne l'observait et il ouvrit la porte de l'escalier menant au toit.

Surpris, et de plus en plus curieux, je fis de même et le suivit dans l'étroit escalier de fer. Je mis quelques secondes avant d'en voir le bout, et lorsque je débouchai sur le toit, un vent puissant manqua de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je tint cependant bon, et m'approcha de Ice, désormais assis sur le rebord du toit plat du lycée, devant une pauvre barrière de fer.

Je toussait alors bruyamment, pour lui faire remarquer ma présence et il sursauta avant de se lever d'un bond. Il me fixa d'abord, éberlué avant de reprendre contenance et de me lancer :

"Encore toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?!

-Je t'ai juste suivit. Je pourrais te poser la même question !

-On a pas le droit d'être là, dégage maintenant !

-Si on a pas le droit d'être là, pourquoi tu viens ?

-Je veux juste avoir la paix ! Dégage j'te dis !

-J'ai pas envie."

Je m'avançai alors et vint m'asseoir sur le rebord. Ice me regardait faire, sur la défensive.

"Tu fais quoi là ?!

-Je reste avec toi.

-Mais t'as quoi avec moi, là ?! Fout le camp avec tes potes !

-J'te l'ai déjà dit hier, je préfère rester avec toi !

-C'est quoi ton problè-...

-Oh, allez ! Calme toi et viens !"

Il me fixa quelques secondes, incrédule, puis finit par s'asseoir à son tour, à une distance qu'il devait estimer "raisonnable". Il sortit de son sac un sandwiche et mordit dedans en regardant la ville en contrebas, m'ignorant complètement. De mon côté, je commençais aussi à avoir faim. D'habitude, je mangeai au self et n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de savoir ce que j'allais m'emmener comme déjeuner.

"Il est à quoi ton sandwiche ? Demandai-je alors.

-Thon et saumon." Répondit-il avec froideur.

Je fis une grimace de dégoût. J'espérais pouvoir lui grappiller un petit quelque chose à me mettre dans l'estomac, mais finalement, je préférais ne rien manger.

Il finit donc son sandwiche, puis sortit du réglisse qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche sans préambule. Ce gars avait des goûts vraiment bizarres à mes yeux …

Une fois finit, il posa simplement ses bras sur la barrière de fer et regarda dans le lointain. Je me demandai à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais quelque chose en lui me donnait juste envie de m'approcher. Comme un sentiment de devoir de protection.

"Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?" Demanda-t-il soudain.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ; pour quoi serais-je passé si j'avais répondu qu'il m'attirait comme un aiment ?! Il tourna alors la tête vers moi. Pour une fois, aucun masque d'agressivité, de méfiance ou de répulsion ne hantait son visage. Juste une expression d'incompréhension.

"Je veux dire … Personne n'a envie de rester avec quelqu'un comme moi. Et c'est pas comme si t'avais pas d'amis avec qui rester. Tu pourrais très bien aller avec Yong Soo ou Mei.

-Tu connais Yong Soo et Mei …?

-Non. Je sais juste comment ils s'appellent et je t'ai déjà vu traîner avec eux."

Puis un long silence s'installa. Mais de mon côté, c'était juste parce que je réfléchissais à une bonne réponse à donner à sa première question.

"Tu es plus intéressant qu'eux. Ce fut ce que je répondit après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Hein ?

-Je préfère rester avec toi parce que tu es bien plus intéressant que ces idiots de Yong Soo et Mei.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça. Personne ne me trouve intéressant.

-Si, moi.

-Mais toi tu te trompe.

-Peut-être pas.

-Moi je te dis que si.

-C'est parce que tu ne te crois pas assez intéressant que tu restes tout seul tout le temps ?

-Sans doute. Il marqua une pause. Avant, je pouvais toujours compter sur mon frère pour ne pas me retrouver tout seul.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant il est mort."

Il déclara ses derniers mots d'un ton incroyablement neutre, le regard toujours dans le lointain.

"Ah … Fut la seule chose qui me vînt à l'esprit en guise de réponse.

-Il marchait dans la rue, jusque là tout allait bien et …" Comme il sentait que sa voix allait se briser, il marqua une pause, prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre d'un ton monocorde :

"Le camion qui arrivait en face, il est sortit de la route et c'était déjà finit.

-Tu étais là ?

-Oui. Je me suis fait renversé aussi, et je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, incapable de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. J'avais plusieurs côtes brisées mais c'était tout. Plus tard, mon cousin, Mathias est arrivé. Il s'est assis, il avait l'air fatigué, et il a juste dit "Lukas est mort. Maintenant c'est moi qui va m'occuper de toi." Ensuite, je ne me souviens plus très bien. J'ai pleuré, évidemment. Et puis je suis rester au moins deux semaines à l'hôpital. Mais je suis bien resté six mois sans aller au lycée. Quand je suis revenu, plus rien n'était pareil. Tout était soit terriblement ennuyeux, soit profondément stupide. Je crois que les gens avaient peur de moi au début. Mathias dit que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même."

Je restais sans voix devant son récit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me raconte un événement aussi important d'un coup.

"Tu dois me trouver bizarre aussi. T'as qu'à partir maintenant. Vas te marrer sur mon dos avec tes potes et clame combien je suis bizarre. Au pire ça me fera une bonne raison pour être triste.

-Je ferai pas ça.

-Comme tu veux. Au point où j'en suis de toutes façons."

C'est à cet instant que la sonnerie retentit dans le lycée, annonçant que nous devions retourner en cours. Ice se leva et s'en alla simplement sans même un regard vers moi.

"Attends !" Je me levais à mon tour et le rejoignis en quelques pas. Puis nous reprîmes notre chemin vers les couloirs du lycée.

Une fois en cour, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. J'étais loin d'imaginer que Ice avait une telle histoire derrière lui et je ne cessais ressasser ses mots en mon esprit, lui jetant de temps à autre quelques coups d'oeil furtifs. Il regardait par la fenêtre, comme toujours, l'air neutre, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

"Kaoru Wang !" S'écria soudain une voix stridente en face de moi. Ma professeur d'histoire-géo, qui n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse, se tenait juste devant mon bureau, l'air sévère. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette vieille pie à la voix stridente qui était toujours prête à me faire des remarques. Autour, tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, même celui de Ice, qui gardait cependant une expression ennuyée.

"Jeune homme, je vous ferez dire que cela fait cinq minutes que je vous parle !

-Ha …

-Oui ! Et de toutes évidences, vous étiez loin de m'écouter !

-De toutes évidences … Ouai …

-Je vous disais donc qu'il serrait temps de vous reconcentrer un peu sur les cours ! Vos notes sont en chutes libres !

-Ah bon …

-"Ah bon", qu'il dit ! Si vous prêtiez un minimum d'attention à vos études, vous le sauriez !

-J'veux bien le croire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, un deux sur une évaluation si facile est vraiment une honte ! Vous êtes le seul, je dis bien le seul, à ne pas avoir la moyenne !

-Si vous le dîtes …

-Nous ne sommes pas à la moitié de l'année que déjà vous décrochez complètement ! Vous aviez des notes parfaitement correctes en début d'année ! Où sont-elles passées ?! Vous pouvez me le dire ?

-Bah … Non. Et puis, j'vous signal qu'en septembre vous disiez que j'avais une moyenne médiocre et qu'il serait temps que je me mette au boulot car je pouvais faire bien mieux …! Alors, j'veux pas dire mais-...

-Assez ! Vous feriez mieux de vous taire ! Je serais rouge de honte à votre place !

-Ouai … Ouai … J'm'en fout ...

-C'est bon, Vous allez trop loin ! Je ne vous veux plus dans mon cour ! Vous êtes exclu !

-Tant mieux.

-Comme vous dîtes !"

Sur ce, j'attrapai mon sac, et me dirigeai vers la porte sous les regard avide des autres élèves. Même Yong Soo avait cessé de rêver de son cher américain pour me regarder. La prof me refila un papier attestant de mon exclusion et je sortis dans le couloir. On claqua la porte derrière moi et j'entendais l'écho sourd du cours qui reprenait derrière la porte.

"Me voilà bien maintenant" Pensai-je alors. En temps normal j'aurai dû descendre et on m'aurait envoyé en permanence, mais à la place, je décidai de faire un tour dans les couloirs.

Mes pas résonnaient faiblement tandis que je passai près des salles des cours d'où émanait des bribes de math, de français, de physique et autres sciences inutiles.

Je marchai un moment ainsi, déambulant sans croiser qui que ce soit, tant et si bien que la sonnerie retenti à nouveau, me dictant de rejoindre mon prochain cours. Je m'exécutai, et à peine eu-je rejoins ma place que Yong Soo s'exclama :

"J'suis venu te chercher en perm, t'étais où da-ze ?

-Je faisais un tour.

-Ah.

-Ouai.

-Au fait, ce soir je rentre avec Alfred ! En déclarant cela, il ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'illuminer son visage.

-Pas grave, je rentre en bus t'façons. Je ne précisai pas qu'en vérité, j'avais prévu de rester avec Ice encore une fois.

-Vraiment, reprit-il, tu devrais essayer de mieux connaître Al' ! Je suis sûûûûûre que vous pourriez vous entendre da-ze !

-Uh … parles pour toi !

-Mais il est vraiment sympa da-ze ! Et il a toujours un truc marrant à raconter et puis-..."

Je décrochai déjà. Si Yong Soo commençait à dériver sur combien Alfred était géniale, on en avait pour trois heures. Je me contentais de hocher la tête de temps à autre, et de parfois rajouter un "Hum." approuvateur.

Les dernières heures passèrent avec leur lenteur habituelle. Et lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée résonna, Yong Soo bondit de sa chaise, jeta en vitesse ses affaires dans son sac et partit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire avec un vague "Salut, a demain !" à mon attention.

La classe se vida petit à petit, et comme la veille, il ne restai désormais plus que Ice et moi. Je le rejoignis et nous partîmes en silence. Il n'essayais déjà plus de m'envoyer voir ailleurs. J'espérais intérieurement qu'il appréciait ma présence.

Étonnamment, il ne pleuvait pas ce soir là et le soleil froid descendait déjà derrière les hauts immeubles de la ville.

Durant tout le trajet, personne ne dit un mot. Et seulement lorsque Ice s'engouffra dans le hall de son bloc, je lui lançais un "A demain !" chargé d'espoir. Il ne répondit pas et monta les escaliers.

Soupirant, je repris ma route vers chez moi. Maintenant que je savais l'histoire du "garçon aux cheveux blancs", je n'avais qu'une envie : le protéger. C'était un bien étrange sentiment qui me donnait un courage immense, me forçant à faire un pas devant l'autre. Moi qui était jusqu'à aujourd'hui si certain que la vie ne m'offrirait plus que de l'ennuie, je me retrouvais désormais comblé d'une volonté nouvelle.

Le chemin jusque chez moi passa étrangement vite. Je grimpai dans le bus, regardai défiler les rues grises du trajet, appuyai machinalement sur le bouton demandant une halte au prochain arrêt de bus et marcha lentement jusqu'à notre appartement. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, un nouveau post-it, aujourd'hui orange fluo, agrippa mon regard. L'évènement d'hier, l'altercation entre mon frère et cette brute immonde dans le bar, me revînt alors en mémoire. Je m'approchai alors fébrilement du mot du jour.

"Je rentre encore très tard ce soir. Je suis désolé. Tu vas bien ? La principale m'a appelée aujourd'hui, elle m'a dit que ta moyenne était catastrophique … Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment, mais essaye de travailler ! Bonne nuit !"

Il n'avait absolument rien dit pour hier ! Il avait même rajouter un petit panda griffonné à la va-vite au coin du petit morceau de papier. J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était lui ! Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas vu … Cela me paraissait peu crédible, mais après tout …

Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond, je décidai de sortir un cahier de mon sac, dans un vain effort de travailler. J'observai cinq bonnes minutes les carreaux de ce dernier pour finir par le refermer. J'étais loin d'avoir la tête à ça. A la place, je décidai de retourner voir le fameux bar d'hier.

Le trajet jusqu'à ce dernier me sembla durer des heures et lorsque j'en vit enfin la façade, je fut déçu de voir qu'il était vide. Bien sûr, il était trop tôt … Je fis alors simplement demi-tour, en me disant qu'une fois rentré, j'allai attendre de pied ferme le retour de Yao à la maison.

J'attendis, attendis, attendis, attendis … J'en avais vraiment marre et je m'ennuyais ferme. J'avais déjà avalé deux paquets de chips, une boite de gâteau et un bol de nouilles chinoises, histoire de passer le temps, mais rien à faire, Yao n'arrivait toujours pas.

Vers une heure du matin, je savais bien que je devrai encore attendre plusieurs heures avant de le voir arriver, mais je m'ennuyais décidément beaucoup trop. Je pris alors à mon tour un post-it et griffonna en réponse à sa question : "Non, je ne vais pas bien. Réveilles moi quand tu rentres, même si il est tard." Avec ça, j'étais à peu près sûr de pouvoir lui parler.

Je partais donc me coucher, laissant la porte entrouverte.

"Hey … Kaoru …"

Ce fut bien Yao qui me réveilla, vers quatre heures du matin. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes violacées, et il paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, aru …?" Murmura-t-il.

J'étouffais un bâillement en me redressant et en allumant ma lampe de chevet avant de fixer mon frère d'un air de dire "Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler, ne fais pas semblant."

"Tu m'as dit de te réveiller, alors …? Tu as des problèmes, aru ? Me dit-il cependant, ignorant mon regard. Je compris alors que je devrai lui expliquer les choses clairement.

-Je t'ai vu avant-hier.

-Hein ? Où ça ? Répondit-il en évitant mon regard.

-Dans ce bar. Avec cet homme affreux. C'est quoi cette histoire d'argent, là ?"

Il poussa alors un profond soupire.

"Je devais de l'argent à cet homme. C'est tout. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire attention à ça, aru.

-T'en ai sûr ?

-Oui.

-Je te crois pas."

Il soupira de nouveau, puis se leva en posant sa main sur ma tête dans un vague espoir de réconfort. Mais je sentais ses doigts trembler presque imperceptiblement.

"Écoute Kaoru, je suis très fatigué … Pour une fois je ne travaille pas demain matin, alors j'aimerais profiter de mon temps de sommeil, aru. Et toi tu dois te lever dans à peine deux heures … Tu dois dormir aussi. Surtout qu'il faudrait que tu remette un peu au travail. Tu ne veux pas finir comme moi, hein ?"

Je secouait la tête en signe de négation et il sortit de la pièce.

"Aniki ! L'interpellai-je une dernière fois.

-Hum …?

-On se verra pas demain non plus ?

-Normalement non.

-Et dimanche ?

-Non plus.

-D'accord …

-...Bonne nuit, aru …

-Bonne nuit …"

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, et bientôt, toute lumière fut éteinte. Presque aussitôt, je sombrais de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain il pleuvait de nouveau. Comme pour symboliser mon humeur. En plus d'être fatigué, j'avais un sentiment de devoir inaccomplie en travers de la gorge. Yao était loin de m'avoir dit la vérité, je le voyais bien. Mais je continuais d'espérer lui faire bientôt avouer toute l'histoire.

Ce matin là, j'arrivai presque en retard au lycée, la sonnerie retentissait tandis que la grille automatique se fermait. Heureusement, je parvînt à me glisser à l'intérieur et m'évitait ainsi un passage à l'accueil. J'avais besoin de tout sauf de ça. Cependant, lorsque j'arrivais dans ma classe, le cour venait de commencer.

"En retard, Wang. Déjà que vos notes ne vont pas très bien en ce moment, si en plus vous commencez à grignoter du temps sur vos heures de cours, ça va mal se finir !"

Décidément, ce n'était pas mon jour ! J'étais fatigué, je venais quand même en cours et c'était pour me faire sermonner sur un banal retard ! Ce fut le détail de trop, j'en avais juste assez :

"Mais sérieux, vous avez quoi avec moi en ce moment ?! Foutez-moi la paix ! Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, vous auriez rien dit, mais là, c'est moi, alors bien sûr, on va faire un commentaire histoire de me rabaisser encore d'un cran ! Vous me faîtes tous chier !"

J'avais crier ma dernière phrase et un silence pesant régnait désormais sur la salle de classe. Le professeur me regardait, surpris et déclara simplement :

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller aujourd'hui, Wang. Je ne vous renvoie pas, allez simplement à l'infirmerie."

Il griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de papier violet et me le tendis. Je le pris et sortit de la salle sans un mot. Désormais seul dans le couloir, j'avais le choix : Aller à l'infirmerie où passer le temps comme je le voulait. La deuxième option me parut plus tentante et j'eut l'idée d'aller sur le toit en prenant le petit escalier qu'avait emprunter Ice, puis moi par la suite, la veille. Je remontais alors le couloir l'esprit ailleurs.

Heureusement la porte de l'escalier était ouverte et je put grimper sur le toit. Là-haut, le vent me pris de face et le ciel était d'un gris menaçant, encore gorgé de pluie prête à s'abattre sur nous d'une minute à l'autre. Je partit simplement m'asseoir sur le rebord comme le jour précédent.

Ainsi je passais une heure à ne rien faire ; étonnement, le temps passa extrêmement vite, et lorsque la sonnerie retentie une seconde fois, je ne bougeai pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner en cours alors je restai ici. Puis la sonnerie annonça la troisième heure de la journée, je restai assis encore une fois et ainsi de suite.

Après quatre heure à méditer, j'entendis la porte de l'escalier s'ouvrir dans mon dos et des pas se rapprocher.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda une voix désormais familière.

-'Pas envie de retourner en cours.

-Yong Soo te cherchait à dix heures tu sais.

-Ah …

-Tu t'en fout ?

-Ouai."

Sur ce, Ice sortit un nouveau déjeuner.

"T'es pas aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

-Nan.

-Pourquoi ? T'aurai été mieux qu'ici.

-Nan, j'avais pas envie. Ici j'ai la paix au moins.

-J'peux comprendre."

Il y eut un moment de silence, mais Ice repris :

"T'as l'air crever. T'as quoi ?

J'hésitais un instant, devais-je lui raconter l'histoire de Yao ? Après tout, il m'avait bien dit pour la mort de son frère …

-C'est mon frère.

-...?

-Je l'ai vu y'a deux jours, dans un bar, avec un type énorme, dans le genre super baraqué. Il a attrapé mon frère comme on soulève une plume et Yao lui a filé un paquet de billets. Hier, enfin, cette nuit, j'ai demandé des explication à mon frère, mais il veut rien me dire.

-Vous avez des problèmes d'argent ...?

-Ouai … Enfin, j'me rendais pas trop compte, mais là, ça me saute aux yeux.

-T'sais que j'ai un cousin qui travaille dans la police … Il pourrait peut-être l'aider ?

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouai, Tino Väinämöinen.

-Vaina- quoi ?!

-Peut importe.

-Ouai. Mais il va faire quoi ?

-Juste aller jeter un coup d'oeil et voir qui est ce type, je pense … Il peut pas faire grand chose en fait mais c'est toujours ça.

-Ouai …!"

Une chose de réglée ! J'étais plutôt soulagé, j'avais bien fait de parler à Ice au final …!

"Hey, Ice, merci ..."

Le concerné esquissa un pâle sourire presque invisible, le regard encore et toujours perdu au loin.

Ainsi, ce fameux Tino alla surveiller le bar où travaillait Yao jusque tard dans la nuit, accompagné d'un de ses collège, un grand blond à lunettes à l'air sévère dont le nom ne me revient pas. Ils restèrent sur place pendant quelques jours, sans rien remarquer de suspect. Ils disaient qu'ils resteraient encore le temps d'une soirée, mais qu'après cela, ils laisseraient tomber. Autant dire que je n'y croyait pas trop. Mais ce fut pourtant bien ce soir-là qu'un homme grand, large d'épaules se présenta. D'après le rapport de police, il alla simplement s'asseoir et lorsque mon frère l'aurait aperçut, il se serait figé. Aussi, le plus grand se serai lever, aurait tendu sa main vers Yao, et ce dernier y aurait juste déposé une autre liasse de billet avant de filer en vitesse. Ni une ni deux, Tino et son second serait rentrés dans le bar, et auraient simplement emmené l'homme affreux au commissariat. La suite, je ne la connaît pas très bien, je sais juste que Yao a ensuite ramené un peu d'argent en plus à la maison. C'était pas grand-chose, mais ça faisait la différence. Il paraissait aussi moins fatigué le peu de fois où l'on se croisait.

Pendant ce temps là, la journée, au lycée, Yong Soo me laissait de plus en plus tomber pour cet idiot d'américain. La rumeur s'est vite répondu qu'ils étaient plus que de simples potes ; on me posait souvent la question. Je répondait que je ne savais pas, même si intérieurement, je savais bien que c'était vrai.

Autant dire que me débarrasser de Yong Soo n'était pas vraiment un mal. Il continuait à jacasser à n'en plus finir pendant les cours, mais au moins, dès que la sonnerie résonnait, il n'était déjà plus dans mes pâtes. C'est comme ça qu'Ice et moi on a finit par traîner ensemble. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on était amis. Je veux dire par là qu'avec lui, ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec les autres. Je n'avais pas le sentiments de parler à un personnage complètement inventé et dépourvu de vérités, mais bien à une véritable personne. Cependant, j'avais tout de même du mal à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais être avec lui apportait un côté lumineux à ma journée.

Cependant, après quelques temps, je remarquai de plus en plus un changement chez lui. Comme une aura différente. Tel une vague indéfinissable qui émanerait de lui. Une vague de tristesse.

"Ça va pas en ce moment …?" demandai-je alors un soir, sur le chemin du retour.

Il avait tourné la tête vers moi, puis avait haussé un sourcil. Je n'avait pas su quoi rajouter. Peut-être me faisais-je juste des idées …

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent alors ainsi, normalement. Mais tout changea **ce** vendredi. Il faisait étonnamment beau ce jour là.

Nous avions mangé ensemble, comme à notre habitude désormais, sur le toit du lycée. Le soleil tapait fort et seule une mince brise venait rafraîchir un peu l'atmosphère. Ice était en train de mâcher du réglisse, comme toujours.

"Fiou … 'Fait beau aujourd'hui, hein …! Avais-je dit dans un étirement.

-Ouai …

-Bah quoi ? T'aimes pas le soleil, toi ?

-Si, si …"

Décidément, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour espérer avoir un semblant de discussion avec lui. Et je ne pouvait plus le croire quand il me disait qu'il allait bien.

"Ice, t'es sûr que ça va …?

-Ouai …

-Bah pourquoi tu fais la gueule alors ?

-Je suis fatigué, c'est tout …"

Tu parles d'un mensonge ! Mais encore une fois, je ne relevais pas et espérais juste que ça lui passerait. Tout le monde avait ses périodes déprime après tout …

Après cela, quand la sonnerie retentie, nous sommes retournés en cours. Je me retrouvait collé à Yong Soo qui, désormais, m'expliquai que son cher Alfred s'approchait beaucoup trop d'un certain Arthur. Je hochai vaguement la tête, prétendant l'écouter. Mais mon esprit était alors en train de retourner dans tous les sens la question "Qu'arrive-t-il a Ice ?". Du coin de l'oeil, je le surveillais au fond de la classe. Il paraissait encore plus ailleurs que d'habitude. Comme si ce monde ne le concernait pas.

En temps normal, c'était un des côtés que j'aimais le plus chez lui ; mais en cet instant, je ressentais comme un malaise. Comme si quelque chose clochait. Il y avait un problème.

Une seconde heure suivit celle ci, puis une troisième, et lorsque la dernière se présentait, je me réjouissais déjà d'être bientôt en week-end. Retournant à ma place, je lançais des "Hum..." à Yong Soo à ma droite, mais lorsque je cherchai Ice du regard, à sa place habituelle, je ne trouvai qu'une chaise vide. Surpris, je fouillai mon esprit de la cause de son absence. Rien ne me venait. Au début, je me disais qu'il aurait pu me prévenir qu'il comptait sécher la dernière heure, mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par une peur s'insinuant petit à petit en moi, tel un poison. Finalement, je n'attendais qu'une chose, que la fin de la journée soit sonnée pour que je puisse partir le chercher. Les minutes s'écoulaient avec une telle lenteur, les aiguilles de l'horloge me semblaient comme retenues dans du miel et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Heureusement, la sonnerie retenti enfin. Je jetai mon sac sur mon épaule et parti comme une flèche pour un seul et même endroit : le toit. J'avais le pressentiment qu'il était là.

Traversant les couloirs à une vitesse folle, esquivant avec adresse les lycéens pressés de quitter cet endroit, j'atteignis enfin la porte du petit escalier dans lequel je m'engouffrai sans préambule. Là-bas, je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre et quand je débouchai à l'air libre, la brise de midi s'était transformée en grandes bourrasques de vent qui me firent balancer en arrière. Je repris tant bien que mal mon équilibre et relevai la tête. Le spectacle que je vis alors me glaça sur place.

En face de moi se trouvait, derrière la barrière, sur le rebord du toit et face au grand vide, Ice, de dos. Ses cheveux gris étaient balayés par le vent et j'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment il pouvait glisser et tomber.

"ICE !" Hurlai-je alors.

Le concerné sursauta puis tourna lentement la tête. Lorsque je vis son visage, je put voir une larme solitaire rouler le long de sa joue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Je te cherchais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Répondis-je en m'approchant.

Il ne répondit pas et se détourna. Un frisson me parcourra de toute part. Il paraissait sur le point de tout lâcher et de se laisser tomber. Je m'avançai alors jusqu'à lui. Puis passait à mon tour de l'autre côté de la barrière, m'accroupissant à ses côtés.

"Ice …?"

Il avait encore le regard perdu dans le lointain. C'était comme si son âme était loin, très loin de tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir l'attraper, qu'il était trop tard, qu'essayer d'aller le chercher serait complètement vain. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'attrapai son bras et le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux.

Son regard violet paraissait profondément perdu.

"Lâche moi, Kaoru. Murmura-t-il alors.

-Non.

-Lâche moi.

-Hors de question ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que je vais te laisser te jeter d'ici pour qu'on ne se revois plus jamais ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?!

-J'en ai assez.

-Assez de quoi ?

-De tout. Il n'y a rien dans la vie qui me retienne. Plus rien. Si je meurt, je serai juste remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne changera rien du tout.

-Quoi ?! Ice, il t'arrive quoi, là ? C'est ton frère, c'est ça …?"

Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais la mort de son frère devait avoir un rôle dans tout ceci. Comme il ne répondait pas, je continuai :

"Il reste bien Mathias non ?!

-Mathias n'est rien pour moi. Il ne m'aime pas. Moi non plus. Il aimait Lukas, c'est tout. Il se sent juste responsable de moi maintenant qu'il est mort. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je suis tout seul, Kaoru. Tout le monde s'en fout, de moi. Je n'ai plus personne. "

Ses paroles étaient graves, pleine de ressentit, tellement fortes qu'elles me firent tressaillir. Ma main avait petit à petit glissée jusqu'à la sienne et je la serrai désormais entre mes doigts, comme pour essayer de me le faire revenir.

"Il te reste moi." Déclarai-je alors.

Ice ne répondit pas et plongea simplement son regard dans le mien. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Alors, sans même y réfléchir, je me penchai en avant et le serrai entre mes bras, dans l'espoir de lui transmettre tout le soutient que j'avais en moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté ainsi. Peut-être des heures, peut-être un instant. Mais lorsqu'il s'écarta, je sentis que j'avais réussi. J'avais été le chercher aussi loin qu'il soit et l'avait ramené avec moi.

Il ne me regardait pas, et ses joues étaient désormais teintées de rose, ce qui me fit sourire. Il finit par relever la tête, et m'offrit à son tour un pâle sourire.

Je me redressai alors, puis l'aidai à se lever lui aussi Je m'assurai qu'il repassait de l'autre côté de la barrière et m'apprêtai à le suivre, mais soudain, une gigantesque bourrasque de vent balaya la toit avec une force incroyable. Si fort que je me sentis balancer en arrière.

Le monde bascula, j'eus à peine le temps de voir l'expression effarée de Ice que tout défilai déjà autour de moi.

"KAORU !" Fut la dernière chose que j'entendis.

Je réalisai à peine, le paysage autour de moi tournait en tout sens, et avant même que je puisse comprendre, ma vie me quittait dans un son déjà lointain de fracas.

* * *

**Voilààà ! Bon, je sais, c'est un peu ... Bizarre ...**

**Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ^^"**

**Sur ce, review ?**


End file.
